The invention relates to prefabricated partitions typically used to form office spaces for personnel. Wall forming partitions are typically made or cut to specified measurements and transported in substantially finished condition to their place of installation.
In the manufacture of such partitions the problems to be solved have been to make them attractive, lightweight, of adequate strength, and relatively inexpensive. Solutions to the foregoing problems have been accomplished in the present invention.